La reina de las sombras
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Rhaenys Targaryen no muere en la Robelión, sino que vive en la corte de Cersei y Robert como una reina, una reina de las sombras. Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisble del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


**N/A:** Pues nada, aquí vengo con un pequeño fic de Juegos de Tronos. Uno que por cierto me ha costado mucho más de lo que pensaba (más que nada porque tenía una idea en la cabeza y a medida que iba escribiendo se me iban ocurriendo otras y para juntarlo todo ha sido un poco lioso). Pero aquí está y espero que os guste.

 **Disclaimer:** blah, blah, blah aún sigo buscando disclaimer blah blah blah no soy GRRM...

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el 6º Amigo Invisible del Foro Alas negras, palabras negras. Y mi AI ha sido... _¡Emma!_ Espero que te guste el fic y que lo disfrutes.

* * *

Una mano me saca de la cama de papá y me arrastras. Me caigo al suelo e intento por todos los medios agarrarme a la sábana, esa que todavía huele a papá, pero no puedo, la persona que me arrastra es fuerte. El camisón se me sube poco a poco y aunque soy muy pequeña sé que una dama no debe dejar que la vean desnuda de esa forma, y menos la hija mayor del futuro Rey de los Siete Reinos. Me cojo el camisón por los bordes y lo intento bajar pero no puedo. Y lo oigo, una risa; una risa que no me gusta nada, es grave y el tono es claramente de burla. Levanta un cuchillo y me lo clava en el estómago.

* * *

Me despierto entre sudores y gritando, respiro de forma muy agitada pero al abrir los ojos reconozco las paredes de mi habitación. Aún temblando consigo incorporarme y salir de la cama, la ventana está abierta y me acerco a ella para coger una bocanada de aire fresco. Estas últimas semanas está haciendo algo más de frío por las noches y los maestres se preguntan si llegará el invierno por fin. Creo que yo lo agradecería, estoy harta de este calor.

Me siento en el alfeizar de la ventana e inconscientemente me llevo las manos al vientre, como si a estas alturas pudiera protegerlo. Hace quince años del saqueo a Desembarco del Rey. Quince años desde que corrí a esconderme bajo las sábanas de mi padre, esperando que viniera a rescatarme. Quince años desde que me sacaron a rastras de su cama y me apuñalaron en el estómago. Quince años desde que Robert Baratheon entró en la habitación buscando al que secuestró a su prometida y agarró el brazo de Ser Amory Lorch. Quince años desde que le asestó tal puñetazo que me dejó inconsciente en el suelo el tiempo suficiente para cogerme a mí, mi hermano Aegon y mi madre y sacarnos de ahí. Quince años desde que nos perdonó la vida a los tres. Quince años desde la última vez que vi a mi madre. Quince años desde que me obligaron a vivir en la corte del Rey Robert, protector de los Siete Reinos y no sé que más mierdas. Quince años desde que asesinaron a mi padre. Quince años en los que me he sufrido todo tipo de humillaciones por los nobles que una vez sirvieron a mi abuelo. Quince años de mierda.

La puerta se abre pero no me giro, sé quién es. Mis doncellas hace mucho que dejaron de venir, saben que tengo la misma pesadilla desde hace quince años y ya no intentan venir a consolarme. Les aburre y fastidia tener que estar conmigo hasta que vuelva a dormirme, ya no me dan nada para dormir. No quiero más leche de amapola ni mejunjes de ese viejo pervertido que se hace llamar Maestre. El Gran Maestre Pycelle, intento de curandero de día, putero de noche.

Una mano se posa sobre la que está encima de mi vientre y la aprieta con fuerza. Pasados unos segundos empieza a pasar el pulgar sobre mi mano, como queriendo decirme que todo está bien. Aunque a estas alturas no lo tengo del todo claro. La misma mano tira de mí y me lleva a la cama, un rayo de luna se cuela por la ventana y la figura de Aegon surge ante mí como un faro. No pronuncia palabra, simplemente me lleva hasta la cama y me tapa, luego se tumba a mi lado y me coge la mano. Hace un par de meses que ha adquirido la costumbre de venir a dormir conmigo cuando me escucha gritar, cuando era más pequeño le daba miedo y lloraba. Todo un escándalo nocturno, la reina Cersei aguantó un par de años, hasta que nació el Príncipe Jofrrey, después del nacimiento quedó claro que íbamos a hacer ruido por las noches y nos llevaron a unas habitaciones más alejadas de las de la Reina. También les había quedado claro que no nos íbamos a escapar en mitad de la noche, por lo que la vigilancia empezó a ser menor.

Aunque eso no significa que no estemos vigilados. Siempre tenemos una sombra que nos persigue y nos observa allá a donde vayamos. Tenso la mano que me tiene cogida Aegon involuntariamente cuando oigo sus pasos. Miro a Aegon, rezando porque no haga ninguna tontería. Su rostro es la calma personificada, tan solo me aprieta con algo de fuerza la mano antes de desaparecer debajo de la cama sin hacer ruido, sigiloso como un gato.

La puerta se abre y yo cierro los ojos en un acto reflejo. Estoy de espaldas a la puerta, pero tengo miedo. Oigo su respiración; no muy serena pero tampoco muy agitada como otras veces. Yo intento respirar con calma, fingiendo dormir, pero él sabe que yo estoy despierta. Y sabe que yo lo sé, no obstante no hace nada más y pasados unos minutos cierra la puerta y se marcha. Cuando sus pasos dejan de escucharse suelto el aire que he ido conteniendo poco a poco sin darme cuenta; al mismo tiempo que la figura de Aegon sale de debajo de la cama, esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Yo me incorporo, alargo el brazo y le doy un pequeño golpe entre las cejas con el dedo índice, para que no ponga esa cara. Y funciona, ya que relaja un poco el gesto, antes de susurrar:

-Le mataré.

-No si yo lo hago antes-susurro de vuelta.

Ser Amory Lorch. Algún día le mataré.

* * *

Camino con la cabeza alta y paso seguro por los pasillos que conducen a la habitación del Rey Robert. Normalmente no suelo caminar tan deprisa, pero hoy no estoy de humor para los rumores que no dejan de perseguirme desde que le he asestado un golpe bien grande, y merecido, a ser Theon Greyjoy. Empiezo a escuchar los gemidos y las risas, aún cuando me quedan unos metros de camino, pero me da igual. Avanzo con paso tan rápido que ni Ser Jaime tiene los reflejos necesarios para sujetarme antes de que abra la puerta. Aunque sí que es rápido para cogerme de la cintura nada más poner un pie en la estancia del Rey Putero.

El silencio se hace en la habitación. Robert Bartaheon está muy enfadado por mi intrusión, pero yo también lo estoy. Y viendo cómo ni Ser Jaime puede sacarme de la habitación le ordena a la puta que salga por la puerta trasera. Robert Baratheon se cubre con una bata que se abre y deja que se vea su fea y gorda barriga por mucho que intente cerrarla, debe de estar muy borracho ya que no consigue ni hacerse el nudo él solo. Pellizco la mano de Ser Jaime y me suelta, me acerco a Robert Baratheon y le cierro la bata con un nudo, luego levanto la vista con la mirada más inocente que pueda poner y él despacha a Ser Jaime con un chasquido de dedos. Cuando la puerta se cierra me mira con reproche, pero a los pocos segundos sonríe.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

-Nada que no tuviera que hacerse. Esos…caballeros, por llamarlos de alguna forma, del norte no saben tratar a la realeza.

Me mira con reproche, no le gusta que me considere de la realeza aunque lo sea. Pero me da igual, soy la primogénita de la Princesa Elia Martell y el Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. Mi familia ha caído en desgracia, mi madre ya no es la Princesa de los Siete Reinos, pero sí de Dorne; y mi padre está muerto. Tengo sangre real en las venas, le pese a quién le pese y merezco un trato mejor que el recibido por el pupilo del mejor amigo del Rey. Despacio, recordando para lo que he venido, camino hacia la mesa y me siento encima de ella, cojo un racimo de uvas y me lo como con calma.

-Es un buen muchacho-dice finalmente Robert.

-Tienes a Eddar Stark en demasiada estima. Puede que él lo sea, pero su pupilo no tiene un pelo de galantería. Ni de caballerismo.

Robert se acerca y se inclina, poniendo ambas manos a mis costados. Yo cojo una uva y se la doy sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, él se la come. Algo de jugo le sale por la boca, pero hago como si no lo hubiera visto. Cojo otro tozo, que él espera con la boca abierta, su aliento apesta a vino pero ni me inmuto y se lo doy. Luego me levanto con lentitud, y rozo con cuidado su miembro que vuelve a estar duro. Me saca un par de palmos, de modo que alzo la cabeza y le miro a los ojos. Ojos que me miran con deseo desde hace tres años, desde que cumplí los 18 años. Me acerco a su oído y dejo que mi aliento le roce. Noto su escalofrío y cómo una de sus manos roza mi brazo.

-No pienso casarme con Theon Greyjoy-susurro.

Acto seguido me aparto y me dirijo a la puerta sin mirar atrás. Solo cuando he cogido el pomo le miro, está con una mano apoyada en la mesa, la bata medio abierta dejando ver su enorme y fea barriga y su miembro. Le sonrío con inocencia y salgo por la puerta.

Fuera me espera ser Jaime Lannister con una mirada de reproche. Yo me encojo de hombros, quitándole importancia, y me dispongo a irme cuando la mano de ser Jaime me detiene y me lleva hasta una columna, escondiéndome de posibles miradas indiscretas.

-Tienes que tener cuidado.

Le miro esperando a que añada su típica frase de padre preocupado. Pero en vez de decir nada suspira con resignación.

-Rhaenys…lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso. No puedes presentarte en la habitación del Rey, ponerle cachondo y luego largarte y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Algún día te cogerá y no saldrás de ahí hasta que se haya saciado.

-Si se le ocurre ponerme una mano encima sé de alguien que me rescatará.

Detesta que le recuerde el juramento que me hizo hace muchos años, el de protegerme y salvaguardar mi vida en compensación por haber asesinado a mi abuelo. Soy la única persona a la que ser Jaime le ha contado la verdad de lo que pasó aquel día. Me lo contó hace años, en el suelo de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos no parecía mucho un Matarreyes, además, también sé que los hijos de la Reina no son los hijos del Rey. Con esa información en mi poder he conseguido tener al gran ser Jaime Lannister, hijo de Tywin Lannister, a mi servicio particular. Fue él quien me enseñó a pelear a escondidas, el que me enseñó tiro con arco, a defenderme con un puñal y a cazar.

Sin olvidar que fue él quien se ocupó de crear el escenario ideal para que pareciera que ser Amory Lorch había muerto por culpa de grandes cantidades de alcohol hace dos años. Después de esa noche en la que Aegon prometió matarle las visitas de ser Amory fueron cada vez más largas y frecuentes, y antes de que Aegon hiciera alguna tontería preferí ser yo la que le matara. Me hubiera gustado poder clavarle una daga en el estómago y ver cómo la vida se le iba de los ojos, pero eso había atraído todas las miradas hacia mí y no era el momento.

De modo que me tuve que contentar con veneno. Un lento pero potente veneno, que cayera muerto en mi habitación en una de sus visitas nocturnas en el mismo momento en el que ser Jaime patrullaba fue una casualidad. O una señal. Una señal que decía que podía seguir con mi plan.

Se escuchan unos pasos acelerados y los dos sabemos que es la Reina Cersei, que viene a convencer al borracho de su marido de que mi matrimonio con Theon Greyjoy es la mejor idea del mundo. Ser Jaime me lanza una última mirada de advertencia y sale a su encuentro.

-¿Ha venido por aquí?-pregunta la Reina Cersei cuando ve a su mellizo.

-¿Porqué no nos vamos de aquí y me cuentas con calma lo que ha pasado?

-¡No, suéltame!

Oigo el frufrú de la falda de la Reina Cersei cerca de la columna en la que me he escondido, pero ella no me ve, entra en la habitación de Robert y la cierra de un portazo. Los gritos de ambos no tardan en escucharse, suspiro resignada mientras salgo de mi escondite y me voy. El matrimonio es una mierda.

* * *

No entiendo cómo algo así ha podido pasar. Y de una forma tan perfecta. Ahora mismo todo es un caos, pero la mañana empezó como cualquier otra. No sé porqué esperaba que este día llegara como si fuera especial, que lo vería venir de lejos y que estaría preparada. Pero no ha sido así, el Rey Robert ha salido a cazar, como es su costumbre estos días, con su hermano Renly, ser Barristan, y ese primo idiota de la reina que solo sabe decir "¿Más vino, alteza?" yo he desayunado más bien poco, me he vestido y he estado toda la mañana en la biblioteca, fingiendo estar enfrascada en una lectura para que el nuevo espía de Cersei pensara que hoy iba a tener un día de lo más aburrido. Ha sido a medio día cuando ha empezado el ajetreo, el Rey Robert ha vuelto malherido de su cacería.

Por supuesto he sido de las primeras en ir a visitarle, por su olor puedo suponer que ha bebido mucho más de la cuenta y por la mirada de ser Barristan sé que hay algo más, algo que no entraba en nuestros planes.

Lo que nunca me llegué a imaginar es que hubiera dos venenos mezclados en la bebida de Robert: uno es el mío, el que le llevo administrando desde hace meses, el mismo que llevo en las manos cuando le doy de comer uvas en su habitación, o en el cuerpo y que él aspira cuando se acerca para olerme, el mismo que Aegon le ha dado cuando Robert empezó a hacerle beber en las cenas nada más cumplir los 18 años. El mismo que ser Barristan Selmy le ha ido administrando en las cacerías. Pero hay otro veneno, de diferente composición pero igual de potente. Y solo se me ocurre una persona que quiera envenenar al Rey a parte de a mí: la Reina Cersei.

Una vez ato cabos sé que debo darme prisa. Es cuestión de horas que Robert muera y cuando lo haga Cersei será Reina Regente, y el estúpido de su hijo Joffrey el Rey.

Salgo de la habitación de Robert fingiendo pena y tristeza y corro a la habitación de Aegon y le pido que se quede y finja que todo va bien con Myrcella y Tommen. Aún son muy pequeños y no tienen la culpa de nada, he visto como crecían y les tengo mucho cariño, no obstante eso no nubla mi juicio. Por mucho que me pese, si tengo que poner en riesgo su vida para que todo este plan que llevo construyendo durante años no se venga abajo, como un castillo de naipes que se cae por una mínima brisa.

Me voy al jardín y empiezo a recoger flores para aliviar el dolor de Robert. Sé que ha de morir, pero no quiero que muera sufriendo. Odia ser Rey, armó toda su rebelión para rescatar a su amada que acabó muriendo lejos de él, después de que mi padre la secuestrara y violara. O eso es lo que él cree. Mi padre no fue un buen marido, y gracias a su estupidez mucha gente murió, él incluido, por culpa de esa estúpida de Lyanna Stark, por culpa de su enamoramiento estoy donde estoy. Pero ese secreto no puede salir a la luz, nadie puede saber si quiera que mi padre antes de fugarse con Lyanna rompió el matrimonio con mi madre. Y eso es algo que no quiero que nadie sepa, no lo sabe ni Aegon. Para todo el mundo mis padres nunca se divorciaron y yo soy su primogénita y por lo tanto la heredera del Trono de Hierro.

* * *

-¡Cersei Lannister!-anuncia el heraldo.

Mi respiración está agitada, mi vestido es casi como una segunda piel de lo he estoy sudando, hasta el pelo se me pega a la cara. Por fuera no tengo el aspecto de una regia Reina como lo ha tenido Cersei a lo largo de estos años, pero por primera vez me siento como la Reina que soy. La Reina en la Sombras que he sido a lo largo de todos estos años. Dejo que la espada ensangrentada caiga al suelo, al lado del cadáver, y me dirijo al Trono. Es duro y frío, no tiene pinta de ser nada cómodo y en cuanto pueda lo haré cambiar por algo mucho menos puntiagudo, pero para este momento servirá.

Miro a mi alrededor, ser Barristan recoge mi espada y se coloca delante de mí. Él fue el primer Guardia Real al que conseguí convencer para que me ayudara, sólo tenía 10 años pero tenía ya había empezado con mis estudios, e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien. El país era un caos y Robert se emborrachaba mientras que dejaba que otros hicieran su trabajo. Cersei tramaba cosas a sus espaldas y se tiraba a su hermano, y Joffrey era su ojito derecho. Joffrey nunca me gustó, nunca me permitieron acercarme a él por miedo a que le hiciera algo y con el paso de los años acabó por volverse un capullo insufrible. El resto de la Guardia fue viniendo poco a poco, muchos eran simpatizantes del difunto Rey Robert y creían que el Rey Loco era un mal que había que erradicar, y en eso estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Mi abuelo no debería haber gobernado tanto tiempo, por eso mi primer Decreto Real será el que todos los futuros reyes y reinas de los Siete Reinos deberán someterse a un duro examen llegados a una edad, y si no lo superan no podrán seguir gobernando. También serán sometidos a una dura educación para poder gobernar con cabeza. Un gobernante tiene que pensar en el bien de su reino primero y en él después y si no es capaz de hacer eso no debería gobernar.

Miro al heraldo y asiento con la cabeza.

-Cersei Lannister-anuncia de nuevo. Y las puertas se abren dejando pasar a la viuda del difunto Rey Robert. Camina con la cabeza alta y va de negro, para guardar las apariencias me imagino. No se molesta en mirar a nadie que no sea yo. Cersei Lannister ha sido la persona que peor me ha tratado, no soy tonta y sé que deseaba que hubiera muerto hace años. Y le revienta el hecho de que a medida que fui creciendo, viera el carácter y me aprovechara para tenerle siempre de mi lado. Pero el error que ha cometido todos estos años ha sido el de subestimarme, si me hubiera tratado con cariño, como a una más, lo más probable es que me hubiera costado mucho tomar la decisión que he tomado hoy. Pero gracias a sus desprecios y humillaciones a lo largo de estos 18 años, ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. Y no creo que vaya a dudar en el último momento.

Me levanto y bajo los escalones con calma, muchos de los Guardias Reales se apresuran a ponerse delante, ser Barristan hasta me coge de la muñeca pero yo le suelto con un gesto y le miro en silencio. Él me suelta, sabiendo que es algo que debo hacer por mi misma y sin ayuda, si no soy capaz de enfrentarme a Cersei Lannister el día de hoy, no seré capaz de enfrentarme a nadie nunca jamás.

Llegamos al último escalón a la vez. La estudio como si fuera la primera vez que la veo: es vieja pero no ha envejecido mal. Puedo ver a la joven mujer a la que seguí por la ciudad hasta el septo Baelor cuando se casó con Robert. Se cuida bien, después de tres partos no se ha puesto tan gorda como su marido, y solo tiene cuarenta años. Todavía es fértil, podría tener un hijo o incluso dos, vivir lejos de la corte y ser feliz. Porque a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho Cersei Lannister necesita ser feliz, todo habría sido mucho más difícil si Cersei y Robert hubieran sido un matrimonio feliz. Quiero agradecerle a Cersei eso, pero sería muy hipócrita por mi parte decirlo en voz alta, además por cómo me mira imagino que piensa lo mismo.

-Debimos matarte durante el saqueo de la ciudad-dice sin piedad.

-Algo de cariño tampoco habría estado mal. Las cosas son más difíciles cuando hay amor de por miedo-la miro de arriba abajo.-Una pena que no se os ocurriera.

Gracias al entrenamiento de ser Jaime he visto venir el ataque de Cersei desde lejos, no está acostumbrada a llevar armas consigo y la daga se ha enredado un poco en una de sus largas mangas al sacarla, pero ha conseguido su objetivo: sacar la daga y herirme. Aunque imagino que el sitio al que apuntaba era mi estómago y no mi mano desnuda. Aprieto la daga con fuerza y noto la sangre empapar la daga, la giro con más dificultad de la que pensaba y se la clavo en el estómago a Cersei.

Ella abre los ojos de la sorpresa y se deja caer al suelo. Y es entonces cuando lo ve: arriba del todo, a los pies del Trono de Hierro, el cuerpo ensangrentado de Joffrey con los ojos abiertos. Es en ese momento cuando grita de dolor, dolor por la pérdida de su amado hijo. Cersei quiere a sus hijos, eso se nota, pero Joffrey es especial para ella, y el hecho de encontrar su cadáver en el suelo hace que pierda toda compostura. Es algo que jamás pensé que llegaría a ver, Cersei arrastrándose por el suelo, dejando un rastro de sangre mientras intenta subir las escaleras para acercarse al cadáver de su hijo. No la ayudo, no porque no quiera, si no porqué sigo asimilando lo que estoy viendo. Solo uno de los Guardias Reales sale en su ayuda: ser Jaime, la coge y la lleva hasta su hijo, Cersei llora y grita más si cabe. Ser Jaime no ha dicho palabra, Joffrey no le importa en absoluto, Cersei nunca ha dejado que se acercara a él más de la cuenta por si se descubría su secreto. Por lo tanto solo siente pena por su hermana, sé que no va a llorar ahora, sabe que ha hecho lo correcto, pero eso no quita que no sienta un gran amor por su hermana, y el verla así de destrozada le mata.

Subo los escalones y me siento en el trono otra vez, levanto la vista y me dirijo a todos los que no están observando.

-Cersei Lannister-su mirada es de puro odio, yo trago saliva un poco asustada, pero continúo.-En honor al gesto que tuvo el difunto Robert Baratheon conmigo y con mi hermano hace años, Myrcella y Tommen Baratheon no correrán peligro bajo mi reinado. Myrcella Baratheon será llevada a Dorne, donde se desposará con el Príncipe Tristan Martell, mi primo. Y Tommen Baratheon vestirá el negro en el Muro hasta el fin de sus días.

Cersei gira la cabeza, buscando a sus otros dos hijos, están a los pies de las escaleras, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero sanos y a salvo. Ni les había dirigido la mirada cuando ha entrado por las puertas.

-¡Maldita seas! ¡Robert perdonó tres vidas! ¿Vas a matarme?

Me levanto y me acerco a ella, cuando estoy a su lado saco un frasco de mi bolsillo y se la tiendo a ser Jaime.

-No puedo dejar cabos sueltos en mi reino. Sois como una dragón herido, si os dejada viva en cuanto os recuperaseis organizaríais una rebelión contra mí y eso no puedo permitirlo.

-¡Jaime mátala! ¡A qué esperas! ¡Ha matado a mi niño! ¡Ha matado a mi niño!

Sus gritos inundan la sala, pero Jaime no hace nada. Me mira mueve la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y yo asiento con la cabeza. Ser Jaime coger a Cersei en volandas y sale con ella en brazos sin mirar a nadie por una puerta trasera. Yo vuelvo al trono, mi trono, y me siento.

* * *

Termino de firmar el último de los papeles. Nunca llegué a pensar que tendría que dejar tantas cosas en orden antes de morir. Pero sé que he hecho las cosas bien, seguimos en guerra con el norte, pero siempre hay una guerra que librar ya sea en el campo de batalla o en las paredes de este castillo. Aegon está al mando con un tratado de paz que esperamos que calme las aguas, ya ha empezado a firmar como Rey de los Siete Reinos. Después de tanto años a mi lado, aprendiendo de mí, estudiando y fijándose en mis errores ha conseguido ser un hombre hecho y derecho que gobernará los Siete Reinos a su manera, pero con mis ideales como meta. Y eso me reconforta.

Bebo un poco de leche de amapola que me tiende Myrcella, vino desde Dorne hace ya tres años cuando empecé a encontrarme mal. Es el vivo retrato de sus padres, rubia, alta y llena de vitalidad, aunque su cara y su cuerpo están surcados de arrugas que delatan el paso del tiempo. No obstante, ha tenido una vida feliz, Tristán y ella fueron felices durante su matrimonio y han gobernado Dorne con cabeza. A la muerte de Tristán, Myrcella dejó el mando a su hijo y dedicó a viajar por el mundo hasta que decidió asentarse de nuevo en Desembarco del Rey. No ha parado de contarme historias a lo largo de estos tres años: cuando caía enferma, cuando me despertaba agitada por una de mis pesadillas, cuando tomábamos el té. No me guarda rencor, hace mucho que entendió que sus padres no podrían haber vivido en mi reino. Lo que le costó más asimilar fue lo del suicidio con veneno que le di a ser Jaime, más por su padre que por su madre, me contó que sabía muy bien que ni su hermano mayor ni su madre podrían vivir bajo mi reinado, pero le habría gustado descubrir la verdad sobre su padre antes de que él muriera y no mediante la carta que le dejó a ella y a Tommen.

-No pongáis esa cara de niña pequeña enfadada, no tenéis edad para eso.

-Pondré las caras que me den la gana, soy la reina.

-Ya no-señala el papel que acabo de firmar.-Ese papel dice que habéis abdicado. Así que si quiero, puedo deciros que ponéis cara como la de un niño pequeño al que se le obliga a comer verdura.

-Si algún día tienes que probarlo, seguro que me tendrás en mente.

-Lo recordaré, alteza-me dice en un tono bromista.-¿Cómo estáis hoy?

-Cansada, creo que necesito dormir. Pero últimamente eso es como pedir la luna.

-Dejádmelo a mí.

Me acomodo en la cama y cierro los ojos. Myrcella deja la copa en la mesa y se queda en silencio unos segundos.

-Una vez conocí a una reina que vivía en un castillo. Pero el castillo estaba ocupado por otra familia real, así que la reina tuvo que esperar muchos años para poder subir al trono […] planeó muchos asesinatos, hizo infeliz a mucha gente. Pero ahora, más de setenta años después, esas personas han ido perdonándola. Pues esas muertes sirvieron para crear un mundo mejor, no es perfecto pero va por el buen camino […] la reina no podía tener hijos, por lo que gobernó con su hermano, le enseñó y educó de tal forma que a su muerte él le tomara el relevo. Y sus hijos, los sobrinos de la reina, ascenderían al trono después […] la reina ideó un sistema para que los reyes no abusaran del poder, ni siquiera ella, y así el pueblo no pagara las consecuencias […] la reina nunca volvió a ver a su madre. Le prohibió la entrada a Desembarco del rey, porque consideraba que no había hecho los esfuerzos suficientes para ayudarla a ella y a su hermano, que los había abandonado a su suerte en la capital […] no obstante la reina lloró la muerte de su madre, lloró la muerte de mucha gente que la había ayudado a tomar el trono primero, y conservarlo después.

La escucho a medias, supongo que es porque finalmente estoy consiguiendo dormirme, hasta que llega un momento en el que no la escucho más.

 **FIN.**

* * *

Recodad que un fan fic con reviews es un fan fic feliz.  
Y lo dicho Emma, espero que te haya gustado! :)


End file.
